In an elevator installation with a cage and a counterweight for balancing the weight force of the cage the counterweight is typically suspended at a supporting and/or drive means by way of a bearing and guided by means of guide elements at guide rails. Such bearing and guide elements can represent starting points for dire faulty functioning of the elevator installation, because in the case of failure of these elevator components the counterweight can either crash down or tilt at the guide rails and become stuck. Both can lead to damage and to costly repair of the elevator installation.
In the case of a conventional elevator installation the cage is supplied with electrical energy. This typically takes place by way of a hanging cable which connects the cage with a power main. Such an energy supply is, however, not provided for the counterweight.